


Spoils of War

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Impact Play, Knifeplay, Masochism, Masochist!Reader, Master/Slave, Other, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping, jedi padawan!reader, sadist!kilran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Years ago, Grand Moff Kilran captured and molded you into his perfect pet.





	Spoils of War

Of all the spoils of war Kilran has, you’re the one he values the most. Or, that’s at least what you think when he closes in on you. His boots look good, clean, and you wonder what he’s going to do to you this time. You shiver in anticipation.

“Look up. I want to see your face,” Kilran orders. You do so and can’t help but grin when seeing his small smile. You want to ask how his day has been but know not to speak out of turn.

“So gorgeous,” Kilran sighs and traces his thumb on your bottom lip. You quiver and straighten your back, leaning into his touch. “It was definitely a stroke of luck for both us that I managed to find you, wasn’t it? Just imagine having to still be with those _boring_ jedi.”

Brief memories of the time spent with the jedi cross your thoughts, but you don’t really pay them much attention. It feels so distant, having happened almost four years ago. You had been a vastly different person back then, someone who hadn’t yet realized what they truly craved in the world.

“Get on the bed on your back.”

The order comes sharp and you follow it eagerly. You try not to glance at Kilran’s direction too much, but when he goes to his toy cabinet, you curiously glance there. Your heartbeat fastens when you realize what he’s taking.

As Kilran walks back to you with a cat o’ nine tales and a knife, you’re already shivering, not being able to contain your excitement. However, Kilran doesn’t seem to mind it. If anything, he chuckles while raking the whip’s heads across your naked body.

You groan quietly and curl your toes, the promise of impending pain filling you with arousal.

“I’ll use the knife first,” Kilran says and you nod breathlessly. “And after that I’m going to whip you until you bleed. And then, if you have been good enough, I’ll fuck you into the mattress. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you say, struggling a bit to get the words out. Kilran smirks and comes to you after taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. You once again curse Imperial uniforms for being made of thick material as you have no idea whether he’s already hard or not.

Kilran’s practiced and quick with his knife as he begins to carve you. He knows just where to cut to make immense, tingling pleasure course through your body, yet not bleed you dry. You whimper constantly but bite your lip to stop any bigger moans leaving your tongue, knowing Kilran likes to work undisturbed. But as he digs the knife particularly deep into your flesh and marks the sheets with your blood, you cry out in ecstasy.

Blood rushes in your ears and you don’t notice the knife leaving your body as you’re trembling all over. You have cuts _everywhere_ , on your joints, upper body, between your thighs and, of course, on your throat. You know the latter one is going to drive you insane as you can feel it with every intake of breath.

“Up,” Kilran orders. He’s breathing heavier too, and your gaze automatically goes to his crotch. You’re sure you can see the strain in there. It makes your mouth water and you would have gone to nuzzle it if Kilran hadn’t tied your hands to the hook above the bed.

You wince while trying to find a good kneeling position due to the cuts on your joints. However, they only spur on your arousal and you eagerly wait for the strikes of the whip. As always, the first one rattles you completely, Kilran doing it when you least expect. You scream and your body jerks forward. For a moment, you hang only from your hands, before you shakily scramble back to sitting on your heels.

“O-one,” you count out loud while already being entranced by the sharp pain in your back. Kilran hums approvingly and strikes again. Even if you’re prepared for it, it still hurts, and you whine. Kilran groans and readies for the next strike.

This continues until you get to ten, each strike having been harder than the last. You’re shaking and can barely hold yourself up. Not to mention, your arousal is running high, making it incredibly difficult to think. You just want to be touched, fucked, and dominated until you can’t function.

But instead of giving you that, Kilran merely switches to your front. You look at him with tear-filled eyes and see satisfaction in his own. He’s definitely hard now as he strokes his swollen cock, it making you salivate.

“Five more,” Kilran says and you nod, steeling yourself. The last strikes curl your toes and you feverishly think about coming just from this, the pain. But you don’t want to disappoint Kilran, so you shakily suck it up.

Kilran lets you loose, and you fall right against him. You huff as the bleeding slashes in your chest come into contact with his shirt. A big part of you wants to nuzzle against him but before you can do that, Kilran slams you against the bed.

Air disappears from your lungs, leaving you grasping for breath as Kilran preps you. He’s rough, quick, and before you know it, he pushes into you hard, making you sob. It only takes a few thrusts, the last ones being shallow and abrupt, before he spills inside you.

“You can come,” Kilran murmurs. You don’t need anymore direction than that, making yourself come with your hand and from the feel of Kilran still being inside you.

“S-Sir!” you cry out when the orgasm rattles your body. You melt against the sheets that are drenched with your sweat and blood.

You groan weakly when Kilran’s heavy weight presses firmer against you, and his cock buries deeper inside you. He gives you a surprisingly soft kiss while rubbing your scalp. “You did wonderfully as always, dear,” he whispers, filling you with pride.


End file.
